Electronic communications may carry a wide variety of content, for example media files, electronic mail, medical records, financial transactions, and other confidential information. The electronic communications may travel for some of the communication end-to-end path over unsecured communication links where the content may be subject to tampering or intrusion. A variety of security measures have been applied to provide increased security and to raise the level of difficulty for nefarious actors attempting to access the confidential information.